star wars
by bbqchicken
Summary: my version of a disney star wars.#why disney#swagtastic


Twas' a warm summer day on the ice planet of Hoth. The Ton Tons were carelessly frolicking in the snowy fields. Temperatures were reaching a record high of negative forty-two degrees. The rebels had just returned from destroying the Death Star. They had thought that they had all but destroyed the Empire, or so as they thought. As they were celebrating the victory with mead at the tavern a large booming noise rang out across the base. Twas' pimp Vader and his gangster troopers. Pimp Vader was back as a pimp with hat, a pimp cape, and a brand new pimp can light saber.

"Oh come on. I thought I killed him already." Said Luke as he stumbled.

"I guess not." Replied Hon.

"Well those gangster troopers have got brand new gold diamond chain armor with nine millimeter pistols that shoot lasers." Said Laya as she gasped.

"What have we done to deserve this!" yelled Luke as he punched the ground in anger.

Meanwhile C3p0 and R2d2 were running away from gangster troopers in the hanger bay.

"Oh R2 what did we do to deserve this." Said C3p0.

"R2 noises." Said R2.

"Well I suppose there's that." Replied C3p0.

Just then, Boom! Fire engulfed the door. Twas pimp Vader and his gangster troopers. As the two bots were trying to find a way out, the others were pinned down by gangster troopers.

"What's taking so long?" Said Laya as she shot at gangster troopers.

"The falcons working just fine. It's the hanger door that's not working." Replied Hon.

"Let me try something." said Luke.

"Wait for us Master Luke!" said C3p0.

After the two bots got there they were off into space. In 3 parsons they were half way around the galaxy. Then Luke had a vision. Ben Kenobi and yoda his old masters came to him as ghosts. They told him to go to the Disney moon of the Florida system.

"But why should we care about that park for kids." Said Luke.

"Because you will lose money." Said yoda.

"Oh no." said all three Luke, Laya, and Hon at the same time.

"Oh yeah." said the cool aid man as he burst through the door.

So that was it. As Laya was cleaning up the ship they were flying to the Disney moon. In two parsons they were there standing in line. Luke was complaining about the outrageous prices. Meanwhile darth Vader was talking to his new apprentice. Vader was talking about his favorite television show, the view. While he was talking his apprentice Mickey mouse brought up the idea of facing Luke himself. And so it was decided, darth mouse would face the somehow young Jedi even though he's been around since the 1970's.

So Mickey got his ears out and started to flap them. He started to fly; he would end up flying all the way to Disney world. After he got there he started towards Luke's location, while waiting in line all the way. On the way Mickey met his old master. Goofy dun, dun, dun! The two talked. Mickey had earlier made an attempt on goofys life. Now he's back and looking for revenge.

"You just thought you could just try and kill me and get away with it well you've got another thing coming." Said Goofy.

"We will just have to see about that." Said Mickey.

And so they fought. After about half a parson Mickey jumped into the air and utterly cut every limb of his body at once accept his head. Mickey left goofy for dead.

Finally the time was here. Mickey and Luke were standing face to face. They couldn't decide how to fight so they settled it the old fashion way. With a dance competition. Over at the arcade they were about to start. Darth Vader had come himself to witness this epic battle. As Mickey started to dance Luke got his light saber and stabbed him right in the heart. "You dirty cheater ha, ha." Exclaimed Mickey Mouse as held his hand to his chest.

"All is fair in love and dance." Said Luke as he chuckled at Mickey.

As Luke stood over Mickey darth Vader walked to Luke and simply said, "lets finish this." And so they fought. The pimp cane light saber was truly overwhelming to Luke. "I would give my right hand for this day to just end." Said Luke. Then darth Vader cut of his left hand. "Owwww….I said right hand. I don't have felling in it." Said Luke. They kept fighting and fighting. Soon they were next to a rollercoaster. Vader cut of Luke's right hand next. "Thank you dad."

"Time to die son." Said Vader as he raised his light saber.

Just then a rollercoaster came by. Luke pushed Vader onto the tracks. The rollercoaster. Crushed Vader once and for all. "It's over." Said Luke.

They lived happily ever after-the end.


End file.
